


New
          Session
        |
        Archive of Our Own

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New
          Session
        |
        Archive of Our Own

New  
Session  
|  
Archive of Our Own

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: katekyou "alternate universe" sort:>words




### Sorry!

This work is only available to registered users of the Archive. If you already have an Archive of Our Own account, log in now. [Or join us for free - it's easy.](https://archiveofourown.org/signup)

User name or email:
    
Password:
    
Remember me
Submit

Forgot your password or user name? [Reset password](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)   
Don't have an account? [Create an account now.](https://archiveofourown.org/signup)

### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.297.17](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.297.17)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
